The Scientist
by SkyHell
Summary: John había dejado a Sherlock para casarse con Mary, pero nunca imagino que por ello podría terminar arrepintiéndose toda la vida. "Nunca sabes lo que tienes, hasta que estas por perderlo o lo pierdes" Johnlock


Sherlock no me pertenece, [lamentablemente no lo hará ahora y no lo hará nunca] es producto de la magistral mente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la sublime adaptación de la BBC.

La canción tampoco me pertenece, es del hermoso grupo de Coldplay y creo que representa muy bien las ideas que quiero exteriorizar por aquí.

Solo los uso por mero entretenimiento y no busco ningún fin lucrativo con ello.

Sobre el capítulo:

Esto surgió porque quiero darles un especial de navidad y año nuevo de diferentes parejas, pero no serán fic, en su mayoría serán one shot no mayores de tres capítulos y espero que sean de su completo agrado. Ahora~ este capítulo surgió de un sueño muy extraño que tuve.

Me encanta Mary, pero mi corazón sigue siendo Johnlock~ así que, aquí vamos.

* * *

><p><strong>- ¡Un mes, Sherlock! ¡Uno! –<strong> Gritaba John, sin saber que más decir… El saber que aquel hombre que admiraba tanto hubiese vuelto a sus adicciones por narcóticos lo tenía fuera de sus casillas

- **Es por un caso –** Respondió con voz seca y sin verlo en ningún momento.

- **¿Por un caso? ¡¿Qué caso amerita que tú hagas algo así?!**

**- Jonh… -** Alzó la vista hacía el doctor, retirándola al momento mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacía su cuarto –** Ese no es tu asunto –** Susurró al tiempo que azotaba la puerta

- **¡Estás siendo demasiado infantil! –** Exclamó sin moverse de donde estaba y al no escuchar ninguna respuesta enfureció más –** Está bien si es lo que quieres –** Tomó su nueva cazadora, regalo de su ahora esposa y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de manera rápida.

- **¿Te vas tan rápido querido? –** Preguntó la señora Hudson, saliendo a encontrarlo rápidamente

- **Sherlock jamás dejara de ser dramático**

**- Creí que verte lo haría sentir mejor –** Susurro

- **¿Sentir mejor?**

**- No es nada, querido. Dale mis saludos a Mary por favor –** respondió con su acostumbrada sonrisa

John solo sonrió y salió por la puerta para dirigirse a casa con su esposa, pero algo quería detenerlo… Algo en su interior le decía que no podía dejar las cosas así con el detective.

Giró su vista, por puro capricho, hacia la ventana donde estaba su cuarto… Aquel en el que durante tiempo le hizo compañía… Aquel en el que lloró la supuesta muerte de su "amigo" –si es que era correcto seguir llamándolo así-

El mero recuerdo de esos dos años en los que le guardo luto causó que siguiera con su camino… Eso era algo que jamás le perdonaría, esa era la razón de su matrimonio.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Volviste demasiado pronto, John –<strong> Dijo Mary cuando vio a su marido entrar por aquella puerta.

- **Al parecer Sherlock no estaba de humor el día de hoy para hablar conmigo –** Fue todo lo que respondió a momento que se dejaba caer al sillón.

El sonido de un mensaje se hizo presente en su teléfono, por lo que con ansía abrió la bandeja de entrada, esperando que el remitente fuera la persona de la que estaban hablando.

_"**Lamento lo de hoy, no esperaba verte.  
>SH."<strong>_

Y de alguna manera, esa respuesta solo lo había dejado más vacío

- **¿Pasa algo? –** Preguntó la rubia, llevando un café caliente en sus manos para John

- **No… No pasa nada**

-** Lo extrañas, ¿no es verdad? –** Mary lo sabía, tenía muy claro que John necesitaba de Sherlock… Y lo mismo era viceversa, lo sabía desde el momento en que el detective había entrado en ese restaurante y también sabía que esa distancia los estaba lastimando a ambos.

- **Por supuesto que no –** Respondió poniéndose en pie. Queriendo negar aquellas palabras.

- **John, ya pasó un mes desde la boda… Deberías hablar con él. Él te necesita**

**- ¡El _gran_ Sherlock Holmes no necesita de nadie! O por lo menos no me necesita a mí**

**- ¿Sigues molesto porque fingió su muerte? –** Preguntó entendiendo de que iba todo eso.

- **Todos lo sabían, Mary… Todos sabían que él estaba vivo, todos menos yo.**

**- Tal vez hubo una razón para eso**

**- ¿Razón? ¡Él sabía lo importante que era para mí! ¡Lo sabía! Y dejo que yo estuviera llorando frente a su tumba… ¡Una tumba vacía! –** Era la primera vez que decía todo eso en voz alta. Pero realmente así se sentía

- **¿Crees que para él no fue complicado? **

**- ¿De qué lado estás?**

**- John, esto no es de lados… Estoy tratando de ser neutral**

**- Pues yo no quiero hablar más de Sherlock –** Claro que no quería hacerlo, porque en realidad seguía muy molesto con el detective. Por lo que dejo el teléfono en la mesita que tenía a un lado y solo tomó sus llaves

- **¿A dónde vas, John? –** Preguntó un poco preocupada

- **Quiero tomar aire –** Y dicho esto salió por la puerta, su cara se enfrentó al frio que la cuidad de ofrecía por lo que soltó un suspiro.

- **John…**

Instantáneamente alzo la vista ante aquella voz, ahí estaba Sherlock Holmes… Con su cabello rizado y su enorme gabardina que siempre lo caracterizaba, su nariz se encontraba un poco roja a causa del frio

- **¿Qué haces aquí? –** Preguntó sin saber que más decir. Sorprendido por verlo ahí

- **Pasaba por aquí solamente –** Respondió desviando el rostro –** Yo te debo explicaciones**

**- No quiero escucharlas en este momento –** Claro no después de la discusión que acaba de tener con Mary –** Ahora si me disculpas, quiero ir a tomar aire –** Estaba por marcharse, cuando sintió que algo lo detenía y ese algo era la mano de Sherlock alrededor de la suya

- **Por favor –** Susurró sin mirarlo a los ojos directamente.

- **Ah, está bien… Sherlock, será a tu manera, siempre es a tu manera –** Zafo su mano de aquel agarre con un poco de fuerza y comenzaron a caminar hacía un pequeño parque en el que no había nadie

- **Sé que estás molesto –** Comenzó el menor de los Holmes un poco nervioso, tratando de ocultarlo lo mejor posible.

- **¡Vaya! El gran Sherlock entiende un poco a alguien más.**

**- John –** Alzo la voz

- **¿Qué? **

-** ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir molesto conmigo? –** Realmente no podía entender por qué seguía tan molesto

- **¿Qué te parecen dos años? –** Preguntó poniéndose en pie. Realmente estaba molesto por todas aquellas palabras que estaba escuchando. ¿Perdonarlo? ¿Tan fácil?

Comenzó a caminar sin que el detective lo siguiera está vez. Las calles ahora se veían tan diferentes a cuando las recorría siguiendo criminales… De la misma forma en la que ahora se sentían mucho más diferentes.

- **Doctor Watson, creo que deberíamos hablar un poco. **

**- Genial, ahora tu –** Respondió sin ocultar ni un poco la apatía que sentía por encontrarse con el otro Holmes quien estaba recargado en una de las paredes del lugar

- **Oh, tener que hablarte tampoco me causa gracia –** Golpeo un poco la punta de la sombrilla que siempre llevaba con el suelo –** Sabes mis métodos, no me hagas usarlos.**

El doctor rodó los ojos antes de seguir al mayor a uno de los edificios que estaban cerca.

- **Como en los viejos tiempos –** Dijo con hastía, recordando la primera vez que había hablado con él.

- **Lamentablemente**

**- Ahora, ¿Qué quieres?**

**- Es sobre mi hermano menor –** Respondió con la mirada aún más seria

- **¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Ahora todo el mundo gira entorno a Sherlock? –** Preguntó un poco exasperado de que todo el día solo hubiese habido un solo tema para él… Y uno que le dolía aún.

- **Mi mundo lo hace… -** Hizo una pequeña pausa para después decir con una leve sonrisa –** Y ambos sabemos que el tuyo también**

**- No sé de qué…**

**- Si fuese así tú no estarías tan molesto por esto.**

**- ¿Por esto? ¿Hablas de que estaba vivo y _olvido_ mencionármelo?**

**- Es mucho más complejo que eso, John**

**- ¿De qué estás? **

**- Lo hizo por tu bien**

**- ¿Por mí bien? ¡¿Qué bien me hizo llorarle a una tumba?!**

**- Si dejarás de estar tan concentrado en ti y me dejaras hablar**

**- Esta bien, habla –** Ahora la curiosidad lo estaba dominando por completo, realmente quería saber por qué Sherlock haría algo como eso.

* * *

><p>El oji-azul estaba sentado aún en el aquel lugar… Mirando hacia la nada, realmente odiaba los sentimientos –lo cual de por sí ya era algo demasiado contradictorio- y era en momentos como esos en los que pensaba que era muchísimo mejor el hecho de tener lo que todos llamaban "hielo en el corazón"<p>

Se puso en pie y decidió que lo mejor era regresar a Baker Street, no ganaba nada estando ahí en el frio… Por mucho que lo intentara sus sentimientos no se apagarían con eso.

- **¡Sherlock! –** Escuchó como alguien llamaba su nombre y se giró rápidamente a ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con el doctor Watson quien corría en su dirección, mientras las palabras de Mycroft se hicieron presentes en su mente

«_Se fue para asegurarse de que Moriarty no les hiciera nada a ninguno de ustedes. Y si no te dijo nada sobre estar vivo es porque sabía que era posible que muriera estando allá y no quería que cargarás con eso…»_

El aliento le faltaba y de su boca salía vaho, tenía demasiado que no corría y hacerlo ahora había sido demasiado cansado, pero necesitaba hablar con el detective, ofrecerle una disculpa… Nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza que el motivo de su partid fuera aquel… Y ahora estaba arrepentido.

- **¿John? –** Preguntó el detective contrariado por aquellas acciones del otro

- **¡Sherlock, detrás de ti!**

Tardó algunos momentos en procesar lo que acaba de escuchar… Pero no fue hasta que escuchó el sonido de un disparo y un dolor punzante en espalda que entendió lo que estaba pasando.

Atte.

SH

* * *

><p>¡Hi desu~! Ya sé que dejarlo aquí es pura maldad, pero me gustaría saber si les ha gustado esta primera parte, lamentablemente constara solo de dos capítulos~ y es mi regalo de navidad y año nuevo.<p>

Así que espero que nos podamos leer. En lo personal odió hacerle daño a Sherlock, pero últimamente tengo muy pegada la frase del resumen y era necesario para hacer reaccionar a John.

Saben que cualquier cosa en bienvenida y si quieres dejar tomatazos solo pido que traten no darle a los lentes.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
